Many systems exist to mount photovoltaic (PV) modules on roof tops and similar structures or substrates. Current systems typically comprise roof attachment devices such as a strut or bar channel product that is assembled with a coupling device that mounts and secures the PV module. The coupling device of these systems is connected to the strut by way of a bolt or nut. Unfortunately, previous attempts to develop a roof attachment device like a strut have suffered from a number of drawbacks. For example, common struts are left exposed or unsecured and nuts are forced to be contained in a predetermined designated position. Furthermore, common struts are costly, do not optimize material usage, typically manufactured from brittle materials that have higher failure rates than resilient materials, require expensive manufacturing methods, and do not properly account for misalignment of components during installation.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.